Unsure
by avenger.addict
Summary: Jim comes back to his dorm in need of help from his friend Bones. He wants to someone how he really feels about them, but he's so unsure with how to go about it. Had to up the rating, due to chapter two. There's a some mutual masturbation that kind of thing. nothing heavy.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was bored and my muse had left me. I asked for a prompt from my followers on tumblr. Someone replied with, wanting a Jim trying to confess that he loved Bones, but he was having a hard time explaining, or getting his message across, well this is what I got. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Leonard was sitting silently in his dorm room, reading an assignment from his PADD, before Jim came back.

He had walked in through the door, with his ridiculous smile, and confident saunter that he always had. Then he saw Bones. Jim didn't say anything for a moment, but watched Bones a little. He didn't know how or why, but when he was around Bones, all confidence went right out the window, like it never existed. The usually confident and charismatic cadet, lost all ability to talk to Bones like he would trying to pick up a woman at a bar.

Letting out a quiet sigh, he moved through the dorm and plopped down on the couch next to Bones. "Whatch'ya readin'," he asked and leaned against Bones slightly.

Raising an eyebrow, and between the small space, Leonard glanced at Jim, "Studying for my xenobiology exam. Like you probably should be doing." He went back to his PADD, and he could still feel Jim's body heat radiating from him, and spreading to Leonard. Not that he was really complaining.

Jim just shrugged a little and shifted on the couch, leaning his back against Bones' arm. "Why? I mean what's the point of sitting and reading something over and over, hours before an exam and hope to relearn it. I find my way easier," he just nonchalantly waved a hand and went silent.

There was something bothering Jim, Leonard could feel it. He chewed his lip a little and glanced at Jim and set his PADD to the side. "Jim, what's going on? You're awfully quiet, Hell, you're never this quiet," he asked shifting slightly.

Jim grunted a little as Bones moved and he was no longer comfortable. He kicked off his shoes and sat cross-legged on the couch. Hell, he hadn't been comfortable alone with Bones in days. He wanted to so badly tell Bones how he felt about him. Though, Jim didn't know how to go about it.

Licking his lips a little and taking a breath, Jim tried the indirect approach, "I um, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"You know you can talk to me about anything Jim," Leonard murmured. His eyebrow got a little higher and he got more curious.

"Bones, I um, I have these...feelings for someone. I have no damn idea how to tell 'em either. Which is weird, and driving me crazy because, normally I don't have any trouble talking to people," Jim fidgeted with his hands a little and avoided eye contact. "I mean, I don't even know if the person shares the same feelings. It'd just be awkward, me ripping my heart out and handing it to them on a silver platter, I've never done that before, Bones."

He dared a glance up at the doctor and his breath caught a little, seeing Leonard's eyes just stared back.

There was a moment silence before Bone's spoke, "Hm. A speechless Jim. That's a first," Leonard grumbled with a small smile.

"Shut up, Bones, I'm being serious," Jim elbowed Bones a little and smirked hearing the man grunt. "It's just, whenever I'm around this person, I can't even begin to tell them how I feel. Its just...wrong. This is me, we're talking about, the one that can pick up almost anyone at the bar."

Leonard nodded a little listening to Jim, "Well have you ever tried being honest with this person? I mean, the worst they're gonna say is no. I know usually, no one tells you no, but, I mean. That could be worst case scenario." He took a breath and slowly exhaled, "Alright, look kid. Anyone would be lucky to have you, honestly, and if anyone in their right mind wouldn't say no to you." Leonard finished, and glanced at Jim seeing him fidget nervously. He swatted at Jim's hands a little and murmured, "Will you quit fidgeting, you're gonna drive me crazy."

"I think it's a little late for that," Jim smirked a little commenting on Bones accusation. He worried his lip a little and took a deep breath thinking, '_Well here goes nothing_,'.

"Bones, I think I love you," Jim let out the sentence in one quick breath.

* * *

**Well! Thanks for reading, pleeease leave a review, they're oh so helpful. Let me know if you want me to keep going with this thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You ask, and you shall receive! Here's chapter two of my little two shot thing.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

After hearing the words leave Jim's mouth, Leonard tensed. He didn't move, he didn't respond, and he thought he was holding his breath.

Jim watched Bones for a bit for shifting and standing, "Yeah. I'm sorry, uh, I'm sorry. I'll just um.." He stumbled on his words a little, and shook his head. Jim grabbed his jacket from the back of the desk chair and slipped it on, "I'm gonna go for a walk or something."

Leonard snapped out of whatever stupor he was in and quickly stood. He strode across the dorm room, and grabbed Jim's arm. "Now wait just a damn minute," he turned Jim to face him just as his hand was on the knob.

Chewing his lip a little Jim stared into Leonard's eyes, searching for an answer, something, anything. He hadn't necessarily handed Bones' his heart, and he wasn't overly shy about telling him either. Jim was more scared than anything. He was scared that Bones wasn't going to return the feelings.

Leonard was inches from Jim's face, staring into those crazy blue eyes. He furrowed his brow, his thoughts moving like crazy. He almost couldn't believe that Jim just told him it was him that Jim wanted. It was him that Jim loved. He felt a tightness build in his chest and he almost couldn't breath. He licked his lips a little and watched as Jim swallowed hard.

It was uncomfortably silent, what only was a few minutes, felt like decades.

Jim opened his mouth to say something, but Leonard gripped at his arms. He had been pressed against the door, and Leonard kissed him firmly against the lips. Jim's eyes widened for a moment before he kissed Leonard back.

Oh God, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Jim had run this scenario through his head so many times. He imaged what Leonard's lips felt like on his and they felt so much better.

The firm kisses became heated and almost frantic, all teeth and tongues. Jim moaned softly as Leonard started to take even more control of the situation. He bit at Jim's lip and pressed his tongue into Jim's mouth.

Leonard slid his hands down Jim's arms and up his sides. He pushed the jacket off of Jim's shoulders and tossed it across the room. He pulled away slightly, catching their breaths, they stared at each other.

Licking his lips a little, Leonard gulped down a few breaths and murmured softly, "I'm sorry Jim. I uh, I kind of attacked you." He bit at his lip and thought he felt a blush creep up his neck.

"It's okay," Jim smirked, finally catching his breath. "It was better than I imagined," He chuckled a little.

Leonard rolled his eyes and smirked, "What am I going to do with you, kid?"

"Well, depends on how creative you want to get," Jim teased a little eying Leonard. He licked his lips and pressed a little closer to his fellow cadet.

Bring a hand up to his face, Leonard gently smoothed a thumb over Jim's cheek and smiled at him lovingly. "Jim, I uh. I have something I gotta tell ya," he swallowed hard and bit at his lip. "I mean, it's obvious now, but I'm glad you chose me. You have no idea, how long I've wanted this," Leonard moved his eyes over Jim's face and gave a small smile.

Jim leaned forward and closed the space between their lips, wrapping his arms around Leonard's shoulders. Gripping at Jim's hips, Leonard led them to one of their full-sized beds. Turning them around, he gently pushed Jim on to the bed and kissed along his jaw and down his neck.

Moaning softly, Jim slid his hands down Leonard's back and tugged at the hem of his t-shirt eagerly.

* * *

Soon they were both naked, grinding their hips against the other's. Jim moaned Leonard's name, and gripped at his bare back, pressing his hips harder against Leonard's.

Groaning, Leonard rocked his hips down against Jim's and kissed along his shoulder, biting and licking at it.

"Come on, quit being a tease," Jim murmured between pants, squirming under the doctor eagerly.

Leonard chuckled a little and reached between the two of them, gently pumping Jim's erection. He moaned at Leonard's touch and lifted his hips in time with Leonard's strokes. He gently squeezed Jim a little tighter, and Jim let out a soft whimper.

Groaning and desperate for friction, Leonard reached into the nightstand where he knew Jim kept his bottle of lube. He opened up the bottle and slicked up Jim's erection and then his own, with a groan. Leonard leaned down and kissed Jim passionately, as he wrapped his hand around both erections, stroking the two of them together.

Soon the room had been filled with moans, pants, the smell of sweat and sex. Jim shifted his hips in time with Leonard's strokes, his voice pitching a little higher as he felt his release nearing. He panted out Leonard's name and mumbles, "n-not gonna last."

Leonard groaned, panting against Jim's neck, "Me neither." He twisted his wrist slightly as he reached the tip of their erections, squeezing them a little tighter.

Neither of them lasted any longer, the both of them moaning each other names. Leonard's hand, and both their stomachs had been covered in cum as they reached their release.

Letting go of their softening cocks, Leonard kissed Jim softly before collapsing on the bed beside him.

Jim wasn't sure how long they were laying there but it didn't matter. He was with Bones, his Bones.

That thought made him smile, his Bones.

Leonard closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jim as he cuddled against him, "I love you Jim, with all my heart."

Jim thought that he felt his heart skip a beat and he grinned furiously. "I love you too Bones, always will.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed and it was everything you hoped to be! Reviews are graciously accepted. xoxo **


End file.
